A Girl, A Gundam, A Gundam Fight
by Luna Starfox
Summary: Shika, the daughter of Rain and Domon has been held beck from her dream of being a Gundam Fighters. She remembers the first battle she saw and all her uncles and her aunts. As she becomes older her dream becomes stronger and she will leave her mother's de
1. Prologue

Disclaimer: I don't own G-Gunadm or any of the characters execpt for Shika.

*****************************************************************************

A Girl, A Gundam, A Gundam Fight

Prologue

Luna Starfox

It had been raining for the past six days. Domon Kasshu staired out the window then looked back at Chibodee. He was so calm. Nothing bothered him. Domon looked down at his wrist at the hand-made braclet. It was three different peices of yarn braided together.

_"The light blue one is Mommy, the red one is mine and the blue one is you, Daddy!"_

Domon smiled at the memmory of the small girl with the light brown hair in a high ponytail. He ran his fingers over it. Chibodee looked over at once unmoveable Gundam Fighter. He sighed and walked over. Leaning next to Domon he looked out the window.

"Listen we're looking everywhere for her, Domon. No one will hurt Shi." He said and rested a hand on his shoulder.

Domon pulled away and slamed his fists on the wall. Resting his head on the wall Chibodee heard him almost crying. He looked out the window at the rain.

"How could I Chibodee."

"What?" Chibodee said looking from the rain to him.

"How could I just let that happen? My only daughter and I lost her."

"Calm down Domon no one lost any one. Shika just went exploring and left your side. That's all." Chibodee said resting a hand on his shoulder.

Domon's shoulder was shaking. As tears slipped from his eyes. The sound of foot steps echoed from the hall into the room. There was more than one set.The two Gundam Fighters looked up at the door.

As it opened George, Allenby, Sai Saici, Shirley, Janet, Cath, Bunny, Cecil and Rain walked in. Domon looked at Rain. She looked away almost crying. Domon walked over to her and hugged her tight.

"I'm sorry bro but we couldn't find her." Sai Saici said looking at Domon.

"Girls?" Chibodee said looking at his team mates.

The four of them dropped to their knees crying. They huged each other. Chibodee winced and looked away closing his eyes. George and Allenby harldly moved as the crying continued around them. Chibodee looked up.

_'Foot steps?'_ He thought.

The door had been shut and he looked around to see who wasn't there. The door opened and Argo leaned over stepping in. Natasha followed him inside. Chibodee looked up to see a small girl on his shoulder. Her ponytail was hanging loose from the weight of the water in it. She held an umberla. It was soaked from the rain. Argo set her down and she walked slowly over to Domon and Rain.

"Mommy. Daddy. Why are you crying?" She asked.

Rain looked up followed by Domon.

"Shika!" Rain and Domon yelled grabbing the little girl. They hugged her tightly.

"You`er hugging me to tight I can't breath." Shika said.

"Where were you?" Domon and Rain asked at the same time letting go of her but Rain held her shoulders.

Shika looked down at her feet and rubbed the back of her hand.

"Answer your mother young lady." Domon snapped.

"I could hear a Gundam fight or at least a pratice fight and I wanted to go see it. And I did!" She almost pushed her mother away spreading her arms. "It was this big and it was the best thing ever. I want to do that when I get older. I want to..."

"No! You are not becomeing one of those fighters!" Rain yelled cutting her off.

The Gundam Fighters looked at each other and Domon stood up. He was suprised.

"I don't want you ever near one of those things or their piolts again!"

"What about Daddy?"

"He's not a Gundam Fighter any more."

"Uncle Chibodee, Uncle Argo, Uncle Sai and Uncle George are they going to stop fighting then."

"That's their choice but as long as they are you are not alowed near them!" Rain said looked around the room.

She picked Shika up and headed oout the door. Domon looked around the room at the shocked faces. He nodded his goodbyes and followed Rain. The Fighters looked at each other. They had nothing to say. They left one by one in scilence.

*****************************************************************************

A/N: So what did you think? Good, Bad, What? Any Flames will be used to roast hot dogs. 


	2. A Letter, Two Plans

Disclaimer: I don't own G-Gunadm or any of the characters execpt for Shika and Bakurou.

*****************************************************************************

A Girl, A Gundam, A Gundam Fight

Chapter 1: A Letter, Two Plans

Luna Starfox

Rain looked out the window. She kept looking from the clock to the window. The sound of a car broke the scilence of the house. Walking over to the door Rain threw it open. A teenaged girl with long light brown hair jumpped out of the car. She tucked hair behind her ear and smiled at the boy in the back.

"So see you tomorrow Drake." She said.

"If you live that long Shika." He said pointing behind her.

Shika turned smileing but it faded. She got an annoyed look on her face. Shika reached into the car and pulled out her bag. Luging it on her shoulder she began to walk to the house.

"See ya later guys."She said waving over her shoulder as Rain closed the door.

As shika walked by a five year old boy her laughed softly.

"You`re in trouble now." He said .

"Shut up Baka!" She snapped.

"Mommy Shika called me Baka again."

"Go to your room Bakurou." Rain said softly.

Shika watched her brother go the his room as she dropped her bag next to the couch and flopped down on it. She looked up at her mother.

"So get on with it." She said.

Rain crossed her arms and looked at her daughter.

"Get on with what?"

"The Lecture."

"Oh so you know what you did was wrong."

"Acording to the Book of Rain anything I do beside studying is wrong."

"I never said that!"

"Well you never had to! You always made it loud and clear that I have no freedom!"

Shika stood and scooped up her bag. She head towards her room. Slamming her door rain came over and fround it locked.

"We'll talk about this over dinner!" Rain snapped.

"Not hungry." Shika yelled laing down on her bed.

She opened her bag and pulled out some mail. She had left her parents in the mail box but got her own. As she scanned over the mail she stopped on one. Her hands began to shake. Ripping it open Shika read the letter.

"Yes!! Yes!!! YESSSS!!!!!!" She screamed jumping up.

Quickly she covered her mouth and listened. There was no sound from her mother. Shika sigh and laid back on her bed. She staired at the letter but something caught her eye.

"How do I get to the space port by ten?" She mumbled looking at the clock.

It was already half past seven and walking it would take her three hours to walk to the port. Her bestfriend Lexy couldn't take her and Her boyfriend Drake was grounded from his car. Shika growled to herself. She sat up and began to meditate.

The sound of her father's motorcycle broke her meditation. Shika opened her eyes and smiled hearing her father coming in the house. She quickly emptyed her bag and pack up a few clothes and the cash she had on hand. Grabbing the letter she slid out the window and to the ground.

Shika crwaled on the gound to the garage. Her blck gloved protected her hands from getting grass stained but nothing could save her blue jeans. Shika slipped through the side garage door. She pulled open the front garage door and remembered she needed her father's keys. She dropped her bag to the ground and slipped into the house through the door conecting the two.

Shika looked around the kitchen and spotted her father's keys. She could get by with out being seen. It looked like her father picked the lock on her door, again. She knew what she had to do. Taking a deep breath she ran into the kitchen and grabbed the keys.

Domon looked up from the envelope he had found and dashed out her door to see Shika running out to the garage.

"Shika!" He yelled.

In one clean stride she had grabbed her bag and started the motorcycle. Domon busted into the garage in time to see her pull on a helmet. Shika looked up and him and gased the bike.

"Shika!" He yelled running out into the street after her.

Domon watched her leave and looked down at the evnelope in his hand. It had the mark of the Gundam Fights. He wandered back in the house and sat down in Shika's room. He looked around and sighed.

"So Domon did you talk some sence in to your daughter?" Rain asked comming into the room.

"Our daughter just took of to the Gundam Fights." Domon said.

"What? Domon how could you let her!?"

"I couldn't stop her Rain! Our daughter has dreamed of this from the time she was born and I couldn't stop her. She was just to fast."

"Damn it Domon! How can you save the world and not your own daughter!?"

Rain ran out of Shika's room but Domon didn't follow. He looked around his daughter`s room from her bed and sighed. He stood slowly and walked out. He stopped and looked at the phone.

"Are you going to call the police on Shika?"

Domon looked down at his son.

"No I'm not now go play with your toys." Domon said.

Bakurou moaned and stormed off the his room. He mumbled under his breath about how dumb his sister was.Domon shook his head and sighed. He picked up the phone and dialed a number.

*****************************************************************************

So there is the next part. If your a little lost let me tell you that Shika is 16 and in the prologue she was five. 


	3. A Call, A Last GoodBye

Disclaimer: I don't own G-Gunadm or any of the characters execpt for Shika and Bakurou. A/N: in this chapter when some one is on the phone it will be in bold ok? Good.

*****************************************************************************

A Girl, A Gundam, A Gundam Fight

Chapter 2: A Call, A Last Good-Bye 

Luna Starfox

In the darkness of night a phone began to ring. Chibodee Crocket reached out of bed and searched for the phone. His hand finally bumped it and he pick it up. Pulling it under the covers where he was he moaned.

"Yeah?"

Chibodee threw the covers off and sat up fast wide eyed.

"Domon is that really you?"

**"Yeah Chibodee it's me."** Domon said laughing.

"Whoa wait a sec. Does Rain know your talking to one of those fighters?"

**"I don't care if she does or not. Chibodee I need a favor."**

Chibodee stood and began to get dressed. He laughed lightly.

"After eleven years of not speaking you call up for a favor. I don't know."

**"It's not for me. It's for Shika."**

"Little Fire Punch? What happened?"

His voice was filled with fear as he dropped back to the bed sitting. It didn't matter that Rain had forbiden Shika from talking to any of them She had always called him and the others. Then the calls stopped a few months ago. Chibodee and the others had been so worried about her.

**"A letter came today. It seams that Neo-Japan has gotten her to be the Gundam Fighter for them. I need you to keep an eye out for her. Please Chibodee."**

Chibodee sighed. "Sure thing."

**"Also I need you to take her out of the fight."**

The Phone dropped from Chibodee's hand. He couldn't belive what he was hearing. Domon Kasshu wanted him to take out Shika. Pickeing up the phone he placed it against his ear.

"Did I hear you right Domon? You want me to take your own daughter out of the fights?"

**"I know that you are one of the only fighters that won't kill her by takeing out the head of her gundam."**

"I'll think about that Domon but I will keep and eye out for her."

**"Thanks Chibodee."**

There was a strange scilence before the two said good bye and hung up. Chibodee staired at the phone. He reached out for it again but stopped. Then he picked it up and dialed a number.

"Yeah is this Shirley. It's me Chibodee. Gather up the girls and give Argo, Sai, and George a call. We need to have a talk."

Chibodee hung up the phone and finished getting dressed. He stopped and looked up at the night sky it was clear and he could see the different Neo countries.

On the one called Neo-Japan a teenaged motorcyclist came to a stop. She took off her helmet and looked up at the space port. Takeing a cell phone from her pocket she dialed a number. It rang once, twice, a third and fourth time. Then an answering machine clicked one. She sighed she didn't want to talk to him directly.

"Hi this is Shika. I'll be gone for a while Drake. I won't make it to the dance next week. Could you tell Lexy that She can have her clothes back. Their in my room in the closet. I guess that's it. Good-bye Drake." She closed the phone and stepped off the bike.

Shika was nervous as she approched the doors. She probley loooked like a punk. She hadn't changed out of her jeans, white t-shirt, black trench coat, black boots and gloves. She tugged lightly on the bandanna tied around her forehead as she walked up to the ticket desk.

"Excuse me Mama but I need a ticket to earth."

"Name please."

"Shika Kasshu."

The woman typed in the name as Shika grabbed her wallet. The woman looked at her then back at the screen. nodding she typed in a few keys and turned back to her.

"Here it is." The woman said handing her the ticket.

"How much is it?" Shika said taking the ticket.

The woman looked at her wondering what she ment. "Didn't you know it was already paid for?"

Shika shook her head. "No sorry mama and thank you."

She took off into the space port. Looking down over the ticket she relized that she had ten minutes to find the right port. Panic ran over her face.

"Oh man I never should have stopped at the store." She moaned and looked around.

She stopped and looked around. Shika spotted the gate number that was on the ticket. She saw some one closeing the door to the gate. Shika dashed over to the gate.

"Please sir I have to get on this ship." She yelled holing up her ticket.

The man scanned over her ticket and opened the door. Shika ran inside and throught the conection and on to the ship. The stewerdess was closeing the door as Shika took her seat. The ship began t o roar and she looked out the window.

"Good-bye." She whispered looking down at Neo-Japan.

*****************************************************************************

A/N: So what did ya think? Hope you like it so far. 


	4. A Meeting, An Escape

Disclaimer: I don't own G-Gunadm or any of the characters execpt for Shika and Bakurou.

****************************************************************************

A Girl, A Gundam, A Gundam Fight

Chapter 3: A Meeting, An Escape

Luna Starfox

Chibodee leaned against the wall stairing out the window. He heard foot steps. He had seen them come but was unsure on how to greet his old friends. What he had to tell them and what they had to do wasn't going to be easy. Knocking. He looked up and at the door.

"It's open." He said looked back out the window.

It opened and Agro was the first to step in. He didn't like this. It was to quite. Chibodee was normaly being loud and almost happy. George followed Argo then Sai. They looked at each other worried then at chibodee. He sighed.

"I got a call the other day." He said.

"Was it from Little Red Rose?" George asked.

They all had a nick name for her. Chibodee called her Little Fire Punch. George called the girl Little Red Rose. Sai called her Little Red Dragon. Argo he called Shika Little Red Sword. When they spoke about her together they called her Red or Little Red.

"No. Her father, Domon. He asked me to do a favor but I need your guys help for this."

"What is it?"

"Our Little Red has become the new Neo-Japan Gundam Fighter."

"Sis would never allow that."

"She had no choice in the matter. Red ran away when she got the leter that she had gotten in. Domon wants me to watch out for her."

"That doesn't sound to hard Chibodee." George said.

"It gets worse Frenchie. He also wanted me to take her out of the fights permently." Chibodee said turning back to the window.

"He what!?" George yelled.

"Has bro gone insane?"

"Why would he want that done?"

"He doesn't want her to fight longer then she needs to. Domon wanted me to take out the head of her Gundam."

"He wants you to gun for her head. I won't do it."

"George, Domon just has what's best for his daughter in mind."

"Bro doesn't and you know that Chibodee. He's more worried about Sis leaving than Shika's getting hurt. I refuse to."

"I can't hurt Red like that."

"Then were all agreed. Any fight we have will be a fair one and we won't be aiming for her head at all." Chibodee said.

"Agreed." The other three said.

As the meeting of the four members of the Shuffle Allicance ended another one was about to begin. Shika walked off the ship and shighed when her feet touched ground. She held her bag tight to her shoulder and walked out side of the port. She gasped and took a step back. She had heard Earth was a wreck but she never thought it would looke like it did.

"Shika Kasshu."

She turned towards the voice. It was a young man about twenty-five years old. He was in a black business suit and wore sun glasses. Next to him was a man who had to be in his late thirties. They were dressed the same. She nodded. Reaching into her pocket she grabbed a small pocket knife that her boyfriend had given her.The younger one held out a red rose.

"Come with us Miss. Kasshu. We'll take you to Senator Karato." The older man said.

Shika pulled her hand out of her pocket and took the rose. She followed them. The younger one opened the door for her and she slid inside. Shika watched as the two slid in. She couln't but not trust them. He father had told her how Senator Karato had conned him into being a Gundam Fighter and how it was dangerous to trust him.

She looked out the window at the passing senery. It was mostly rubble. She spotted something strange. It was an American flag. She sat up straight and looked at the men.

"I thought we were going to see Senator Karato?" Shika asked looking at them with suspision.

"We are."

"Where are we?"

"What do you mean we're in Japan." The older man said.

"That's what I thought you'd say."

Shika leaned back and reached into her pocket. Her hand wrapped around the pocket knife as she scanned the inside of the limo. She saw a few buttons and wandered over to them.

"Do you know which one of these opens the skylight?" She asked.

"The second on to the right." The young man said.

"Thanks."

Shika opened the skylight and sat back in her seat looking up at the sky. She held the pocket knife behind her back and flipped open the blade. Carefully she pulled on her bag and looked at the two men. She streached and lunged forward and slashed the leather between them. She jumped up through the skylight.

"Ha Cool car surfing." She said.

She looked for her escape. The two men tried to grab her as the younger one pulled himself up to the roof. They went under a street line and Shika grabbed the cable. She swong up on it and balanced on the wire.

"Tell your boss I'm not as easy to trick as my mother or father!" She yelled after the limo sticking her tounge out.

Shika waited for a truck to roll under her and she dropped on to the roof. She rode the roof until it stopped. Slidding down the ladder on the back she dropped to the ground and fixed her jacket. Looking around she found a phone. She ran over to it and picked up the reciver.

Searching through her bag she found the letter. She looked at the bottom of the page and called the number collect. As it rang Shika's stomach growled. She sighed and looked around. Not a store in sight. Someone finnaly picked up.

"Yes hello. I'm Shika Kasshu and I'm wondering if Senator Karato is in. Yes I'll hold." She said waiting.

"Yes Senator. I'm Shika Kasshu and I was wondering were I'm have to pick up the gundam for the fights?" She rummaged through her bag and found a peice of paper and pen. "Ok 2031 Main Street. New York New Youk, USA. Ok But sir why isn't it in Japan. No room for a Gundam. OK thank you sir." She hung up the phone.

"Oh yeah this is going to be great." Shika moaned and began to walk down the street.

****************************************************************************

A/N: What did ya think? Good, Bad, What? 


	5. The Rain, A Rose

Disclaimer: I don't own G-Gunadm or any of the characters execpt for Shika and Bakurou.

****************************************************************************

A Girl, A Gundam, A Gundam Fight

Chapter 4: The Rain, A Rose

Luna Starfox

Shika held her arms. It had gotten cold from the rain. HEr long hair hung loose around her body. She looked up at the rain and sighed. It had been a week and she still hadn't found 2031 Main Street. Tears began to fill her eyes and slipped down over her cheeks. They mixed with the cold rain.

She had been through so much. It started with a gang she had ran into the Shadows or Ghosts or whatever they were called she couldn't remember. It was the first time she had to almost kill someone to save her own life. Those two men were still out there looking for her. She had to be on her guard all the time. And She felt so weak from lack of sleep and lack of food. Scratch that no food.

Shika leaned back and hit the wall she slid down it and cried. She pulled her knees up next to her and baried her face in her crossed arms. She began to think wanting to be a Gundam Fighter was the worst idea she ever had.

Shirley Laine and Bunny Higgins were comming back from a deliverly pick up for Chibodee when Bunny spotted Shika. She put on the breaks and leaned out the window. Shirley leaned forward looking royaly pissed.

"What's wrong with.."

Bunny cut her off by grabbing her chin and turned it towards Shika's small form.

"No It can't be." Shirley said getting out of the truck.

Shika heard the truck stop and never looked up. Shirley ran towards her. Shika heard the water splashing and jumped up. She pulled the blade from her pocket and held it out. She was in an attack stance. Shirley stodded and looked at the teenager. She looked defeated and tired.

"Little Fire Punch, don't remember me. It's Aunt Shirley." She said almost in a pleading voice.

Bunny came up behind her and looked at Shika.

"Come on Shika we'll take you to Chibodee."

Shika looked up at bunny. Her eyes were red from crying and she had dark rings around her eyes from lack of sleep.

"You promise on your life that you'll take me to Chibodee?"

Bunny nodded and extended her hand to Shika. She put the knife in her pocket and took Bunny's hand. It was warm and soft. Shika half smiled before she passed out. Shirley caught her and carried the teenager back to the truck.

After the drive to the hanger Shika was sound asleep. Shirley slipped out of the truck carring Shika and Bunny ran up to Chibodee's room. Cath and Janet traded worried glances and went to work getting stuff out of the truck. Chibodee was down the steps and over to Shirley in a flash. He softly lifted Shika from her arms.

Chibodee carried the sleeping teenager to a spare room and laid her on the bed. He sat next to her and brushed hair out of her eyes. He bit his lip haveing a hard time trying to figure out what to do. He stood and closed the door walking into the hanger.

"Chibodee?" The girls asked.

"I want George here with his best doctors. God knows he can afford it. Give Argo and Sai a call as well."

"Right." The girls said running off to make the calls.

Bunny stayed and looked at him.

"What about Domon do you think he should know about this?"

Chibodee thought about it for a minute and shook his head. "No Domon doesn't need to know about it."

Days passed and with Georges doctor checking on Shika The Fighters were sure she would be ok.They were wrong.

Shika slowly sat up in a room full of bright light. Roses sat next to her bed in a vase. Red Roses. She staired at them and a flash went through her mind. She grabbed it and threw it across the room it smashed against the door.

Chibodee, Argo, George, and Sai looked up from the table where they sat. Geoge was the first one down the steps to her room. Opening the door he saw Shika curled up in a ball. She was crying.

"Little Red Rose are..."

"Don't call me that!" She screamed and stood up.

The others were right behind in in the door way. Shika's face was tears stained but her eyes were full of panic. She grabbed her bag and ran past him. Her feet were bare and when she hit the glass it cut open her feet. Shika tried to run past the others but Argo caught her. He struggled as she began to cry hard.

"Let me Go!" She screamed. "Please Argo just let me go." He voice was softer and clouded in tears.

Argo changed the way he held her so he almost craddled her.

"It's ok Shika. No more nick names, no more wandering the streets, no more crying, ok?" He whispered setting her down.

"Oh Argo what have I done?" She cried kneeling down.

****************************************************************************

A/N: OK that was just weird. Did you think so? Well don't just sit there nodding your head write a review. 


	6. A Helping Hand, A Gundam

Disclaimer: I don't own G-Gunadm or any of the characters execpt for Shika and Bakurou.

*****************************************************************************

A Girl, A Gundam, A Gundam Fight

Chapter 5: A Helping Hand, A Gundam

Luna Starfox

Chibodee looked up at Shika. She had been so quite the past few days. It was like she had lost who she was over the years. Chibodee hated it. She was recovering from her injuries quickly but he could tell she still had a broken spirt.

George looked up at Shika. She was working on Gundam Maxter. He knew she felt like she had to repay chibodee for the help. Doctors could only do so much to help her. It hurt him to see her so upset.

Argo knew that Shika was looking for an address. He had found it in her bag and gave it to Sai to find. He looked up at her and she jumped her way down off of Maxter. As she stopped and hit the ground Argo saw her wince. He shook his head. She refused to have anyone help her.

Shika wasn't happy about feeling so weak. She could barly move. It took everything she had just to be able to jump and make it look like it didn't bother her. She leaned against a metal post and slid to the ground. Looking up she relived that her whole life upto now must have been a waste. Her dream would never come true. That stupid dream.

"Yo Red!"

Shika looked up. It was Sai he seamed really happy. She forced herself up and forced a smile.

"I have a suprise for you."

"What is it Uncle Sai?"

His smile grew wider. "I found that address you were looking for."

Shika smile and she began to tear up. "Oh thank you!" She pounced at him and hugged him tightly.

"Uncle Sai your the greatest."

"I was Argo's idea. He figured that that's why you were here."

"Can you take me there? Please Uncle Sai!"

Sai blushed and smiled. He laughed and shook his head yes.

"What's going on?" Chibodee said as he and to others found the two of them. He noticed tear marks on Shika's face. "Sai what did you say to make her cry?"

"He found the address, Uncle Chibodee!" She said smileing.

Shika jumpped into Argo's arms. She hugged him tight.

"Thank you Uncle Argo for haveing him go look for it."

"No problem Shika." He said laughing.

"Would some one mind filling me in." Chibodee said.

As they told Chibodee about the plan they all piled into a car and Sai drove to the address. They came to a stop and Shika stepped out of the car. She held her bag on her shoulder. Takeing a deep breath she walked up to the door. She reached out to open it but George pushed it open first. Turning she smiled seeing they were coming with her.

Shika walked in and looked around. It was giant inside. People were everywhere. She took another deep breath and walked over to someone. Tapping them on the shoulder she began.

"Hi I'm Shika Kasshu and I was wondering if this is the building were my Gundam is being held."

The man smiled and nodded pointing to a door. Shika nodded her thanks and headed up the steps.Chibodee and the others followed her. They weren't sure about this place.Shika knocked on the door. It opened and she stepped inside.

"Hello Shika. It's nice to finally meet you face to face." A man said he was going bald and she sisn't like the tone of his voice.

"Hello Sir."

The man looked at the others behind Shika. He looked at her than at them again.

"I'm Senator Karato. I just aravied yesterday. I was suprised you were not here yet."

"I had a few problems getting here sir."

Senator Karato put a hand on her shoulder and showed her passed the others and down the steps. They followed her until the Senator headed towards the Gundam. Seven guards got between them and Shika. She looked back as he continued to lead her along.

"You can't go any futher?" One said.

"Why not?" Chibodee snapped.

"Your from other countries and we don't want you seeing our Gundam." He growled.

Chibodee was about to punch him when George caught his arm.

"We'll leave then."

As they walked out Chibodee looked at George.

"Why did you do that?"

"Chibodee think about it. That is Neo-Japan and they have the Gundam. Shika wants to be there."

Chibodee didn't answer George as he slid in to the car.

Shika looked around and she spotted the Gundam. It was Burning Gundam. She felt her heart jump and begin to race. She had waited for this moment for a long time now.

"Have you ever piolted a Gundam Before?"

"Yes sir. It was Riasing Gundam. My Grandfather taught me how to control it."

"Good Your first fight is in a week."

"Against Who sir?"

"Neo-Sweden, Nobel Gundam."

Shika looked at him suprised. "You mean I'll be up against Allenby Beardsley?"

"Yes is there a problem with that?"

"No Sir but I need something to wear so No one will see my face."

"We'll talk about that later. You need to see the doctors and be checked out."

Shika nodded and followed a few doctor to where she was going to get her check up. She stopped seeing a lot of equipment that didn't look in place. She got a nervous feeling and stepped back but bumped into another doctor. He smiled and pushed her inside.

*****************************************************************************

So what did ya think about that chapter. I was worried it wounldn't make any sense but I guess it did. 


	7. A Change in Red, A Gundam Fight

Disclaimer: I don't own G-Gunadm or any of the characters execpt for Shika and Bakurou.

*****************************************************************************

A Girl, A Gundam, A Gundam Fight

Chapter 6: A Change in Red, A Gundam Fight

Luna Starfox

It had been a week and no one had heard anything from Shika. George, Chibodee, Sai, Argo and their crews were waiting in the arena to see Shika. They were talking to Allenby Beardsley. It was interesting. She had no use for the Breseker programing any more. So she was just as happy go lucky as when they last saw her.

Sai was the first one to see who he thought was Shika walk into the arena. She was followed by some doctors. He nugded the others just as she stopped. It was strange. She was dressed in pure black and had a mask covering her face but her eyes. Sai was about to run over to her and wish her good luck but Argo stopped him.

"Shouldn't we be able to see her hair?" George asked.

"I think we should get our butts up into the stands Frenchie."

They headed to the stands as Allenby got into Noble Gundam. The doctors left Shika's side. She stood arms crossed just stairing at Noble Gundam. She raised her hand and snapped her fingers.

"Raise Burning Gundam." She growled.

Crossing her arms again, the ground under her began to shake and Burning Gundam rose from the ground. Shika stood on top of it. She had never moved. She seamed to flip some invisiable hair as she jumped off the top. Inside the cockpit she stood the same as before.

"Gundam Fight, Ready!" The refeere yelled.

"Go!" Allenby and Shika yelled at the same time.

Shika was the first to move she reached for her laser saber. Allenby rushed at her. She kicked the saber out of Shika's hands. Shika smiled as her and Allenby locked fingers. Shika kicked high hitting the head of Allenby's Gundam. Allenby yelled in pain as she let go. Her Gundam hit a wall and dropped to the ground. Sai and Chibodee stood from their seats.

"Come on Allenby get up!" Shika yelled. Her Gundam coppied her moves as she crossed her hand over her chest. Allenby's Gundam didn't move.

"What's going on?" Chibodee yelled.

"Allenby get up!" Shika yelled again. Her foot tapped and Allenby didn't move.

Shika sceamed and attacked the unmoving Gundam. Her fists were flying and leaveing dents in Noble Gundam. Groege stood up and looked up at the Gundam. It's hand was charging up.

"Burning finger!" Shika yelled.

"Shika, this isn't right!" He yelled.

Burning Gundam stopped it's assault and turned. Shika looked questionly at Gerorge. Her mind flashed back.

_Five year old Shika looked up at George as he extended a hand. She staired at it and turned away. He laughed softly. George grabbed her hand and pulled her up._

"Why did you do that? Why didn't you just keep going?" Shika asked.

"You never hit any one when their down." George said with a smile.

Shika winced and stepped back. Her hand stopped glowing. She held her head and dropped to her knees. Tears began to roll down the mask.

"The Fight is over the winner is Neo-Japan!" The refeere yelled.

The cockpit door opened and Shika staggered out of it. She dropped to the ground. Chibodee and the others headed over to her. She held her head and was crying.

"What in the world were you doing out there, Shika?" Chibodee yelled.

"It hurts, Uncle Chibodee." Shika said softly. "Please make it stop."

Chibodee took a step towards her when he heard a gun being loaded. He looked up to see guards. Shika went limp and fell face down on the ground. George and the others tried to step forward but the guns were turned on them. The doctors ran over to Shika's side. They brought over a carrier and loaded her on. They took her to a car.

The four Gundam piolts could see she was in pain. It looked hard for her to get her breath. Senator Karato walked up to them. He looked over at Noble Gundam then at them.

"Looks like my Gundam Fighter will win don't you think?" He said with a smile.

"What did you do to her you jerk?" Chibodee yelled and went to punch him but George stopped him.

"Don't do this. Not here Chibodee." George whispered.

Chibodee let his arm relax and turned walked towards Noble Gundam. The others followed him.

"See you in the next fight, Neo-China." *****************************************************************************

Sorry it took so long but I was busy finishing up my senior project. What is that you ask? It was the only thing standing between me and graduating. But I passed!!!! P.S. all flames will be fed to my doragon.(Yes it's spelt right it's Dragon in Japanese) 


	8. A Plead for Help, The Truth

Disclaimer: I don't own G-Gunadm or any of the characters execpt for Shika and Bakurou.

*****************************************************************************

A Girl, A Gundam, A Gundam Fight

Chapter 7: A Plead for Help, The Truth

Luna Starfox

Chibodee looked down at the sleeping Sai. He didn't want to belive that Shika could have done this. Yet he knew because he watched her with out saying anything. Argo had been the one to stop her with the leson of fair play he had given her. He heard the hinges of the door squeak as it opened.

He turned to see Shika. She didn't look up as she walked over to Sai. Touching one of the white roses in a vase on the table next to his bed Shika stood next to the bed and staired at the ground. Chibodee saw tears slip down her cheeks.

"I'm sorry Sai." She said just above a whisper.

Shika turned and almost walked out the door. She stopped short and looked over her shoulder at Chibodee. He could see her eyes were red. She took a deep breath and looked forward again.

"Uncle Chibodee I'm asking you as a Gundam fighter and a friend please take me out of the fights." Her voice was shakey.

Chibodee stood and looked at her.

"Why?"

"Please Chibodee. I...I don't want to keep doing this."

"But you've always dreamt of being a gundam fighter."

Her shoulders her shakeing. She hugged herself tring to hold her shoulders still.

"Not like this." She said shaking her head. "Uncle Chibodee I don't want this any more."

"Just because you've gotten over excited the first few times doesn't mean...."

"Over Excited!" Shika spun on her heels to face him. "I put both Allenby and Uncle Sai in a coma! I have no control when I'm out there on the battle feild. Senator Karato! He...He..." She let her voice drop and turned her back to Chibodee. "Please Uncle Chibodee, if you care for me as much as you did when I was younger you'll take me out. Permently!"

She didn't wait for Chibodee's answer as she ran out the door. He followed but stopped at the door. She was gone. Shika had just disappeared. He turned back to see the rose Shika had touched was wilting.

Hours Later Chibodee walked down the street. It began to rain softly. He looked up and let it hit his face. The rain always brought back memories. Most were the bad memories. His mind races back to Shika.

Her eyes were blood red. Her skin was pale and it seamed she had lost touch with reality. Her voice had been so cold that Chibodee didn't belive it was her. His heart knew different. Shika wanted More that Chibodee to take her out of the fights. She wanted him to kill her. Her voice and eyes had said so.

"She's in terable pain Chibodee."

Chibodee turned to see him, Domon Kasshu. He was dressed in his old clothes. Chibodee would have hit him if he didn't already look defeated. Domon tossed him a hand-made braclet. Chibodee caught it and looked at it then up at Domon.

"You've heard about Shika?"

"Going mad on the feild? Puting two Gundam Fighters in a coma? Yeah I heard. You know what those colors mean?"

Chibodee looked at the braclet.

"They were the colors Shika picked for us. I was the deep blue, Rain was the light blue and Shika was red." He looked up at the sky. "I knew she wouldn't live to see her seventeenth birthday."

"Stop."

"It couldn't be stopped Chibodee. Shika was to wild for her own good. Maybe if I laid down that law a little harder she would have grown up. She knows this too you know. That's why she came to you." Domon laughed softly. "I never told her she just found out."

"Domon stop talking like that." Chibodee said holding the braclet tight.

"My first child was born only to die early. How could I bring any children into this world knowing that?"

"Shut up Domon."

"They killed her the day she was born."

"Damn it Domon! I told you to shut up!" Chibodee yelled before punching Domon.

Doman still stood and turned back to Chibodee. Tears filled his eyes. The Neo-American fighter was cring.

"She can't die. She has to grow up. I told her when she was younger that I would protect her always."

"You can't Protect her any more Chibodee. She knows the truth. She knows she is infected with the Dark Gundam Virus."

"No of us her going to tell her. We were just going to keep it a secret. We were going to keep her safe."

Chibodee dropped to his knees and slamed his hands to the ground. Domon staired at him. His eyes were cold as he looked down. He listened closly .

"I promised her she would grow up. I promised her I would be there when she got married and give her away if you wouldn't. We all promised to help her raise and protect her rugrats. She just can't die."

"We both know she will and you will do it Chibodee. YOu have no choice. If this fighting goes on any longer then no one will be able to stop her. The dark Gundam will riase again."

"We stopped it once we can stop it again."

"No we can't! Stop ling to yourself it won't help you get ready for your fight with her tomorrow." Domon turned to leave.

"Do you even care about her Domon?" Chibodee asked looking up.

Domon stopped. "Of couse I do...." He looked over his shoulder. "But some time the needs of many out weight the needs of the few." Then he left.

Chibodee staired after him and stood. He looked at the bracelet in his hand and felt his heart lurch in pain.

_'I don't know if I can do it.'_ Chibodee thought walking down the street.

He looked up into the rain. The hazey image of a carefree teen girl stood with her back to back with a teen girl gundam fighter appeared in front of his eyes. They were the same age and had their arms crossed over their chests. One was dressed in pure black and the other in Jeans and a t-shirt. One smiled and the other didn't. One's eyes sparkled with life and the others with death. They were so different like Yin and Yag. Two halves to make a whole but to get rid of one ment to get rid of the other.

*****************************************************************************

So what did ya think not that bad hun? I know Domon's a little cold but that's the way I wrote it. 


	9. The Fall of An Angel

Disclaimer: I don't own G-Gunadm or any of the characters execpt for Shika and Bakurou.

*****************************************************************************

A Girl, A Gundam, A Gundam Fight

Chapter 8: The Fall of An Angel

Luna Starfox

Chibodee looked up at Gundam Maxter. The battle was far away from the city so a bystander couldn't get hurt. He turned and looked at the fallen rubble of this part of the city. No one was allowed here. The place was a death trap waiting to happen. Chibodee saw the image of a girl walking forward. He knew it was Shika.

Strangly she wasn't in her balck fighting uniform or her normal clothes but in an out fit that was the same as Domon's. The cape over her shoulders waved with every step. As she got closer Chibodee could see the fire burning in her eyes. He could see something else. Half of her face was covered in Dark Gundam Cells.

"Neo-America Fighter I will not go easy on you. This has to be a fair fight to the end. Do you understand?"

"I understand." Chibodee answered her.

He lept up into the cockpit of Gundam Maxter. Shika raised her fingers and snapped.

"Raise Gundam!" She yelled.

The ground under her broke and Burning Gundam rose from the rubble. As the gudan rose she lept from her spot on it's head and down into the cockpit. The computer flashed to life and the ring rose.

"All systems are ready." The computer said.

The ring rose and Shika was covered in a tight black uniform with a red dot on the shoulder. She pulled her feet up from the floor with a slight growl. She smiled and stepped back in a fighting postion her hand on her sword. Chibodee did the same but hand his hand ready to grab his gun.

"Gundam Fight!" She yelled.

"Ready!" He answered.

"Go!" They yelled.

Shika drew her sword and attacked but Chibodee was to fast and drew his gun. A few shots at her hand and the sword wehn flying. It hit the ground. But she didn't stop. SHe went in to a kick and knocked his gun way to the ground.

They both yelled and pulled back for a punch. Their fists met between them. The sound echoed over the rubble and down to the city. Domon looked up from where he sat on the roof. He could see the two gundams.

"It has begun." He whispered.

At the spaceport Rain and Bakurou stepped out in to the city. George and Argo stood next to a car and nodded to her. Bakurou looked up at the two men worried.

"Mommy who are they?" He asked.

"Their a few of Shika's friends."

"They must be Gundam Fighters then. Are they going to take us to Shika?"

"Yes they are hunny." Rain said looking at them dareing them not to.

"I don't think you want to see her Rain." George said softly.

"You'll take me to my daughter." Rain growled.

George nodded and opened the door. Rain got into the car and Bakurou followed her. He looked around and huddled close to his mother. George and Argo climbed in the from and they began to leave. As they drove Bakurou staired out the window. He spotted something.

"Stop!" He yelled.

George slamed on the brakes as the small boy jumped out.

"Mommy, Shika is over there." He yelled running down an alley.

"Bakurou Come back here!" Rain yelled running after him.

Bakurou Ran though the alley and climbed up over a pile of rubble. He could see two gundams battleing. His eyes sparkled as he saw it was Burning Gundam. He laughed softly and jumped down heading over the pile. He ran towards the battle. Rain topped the Pile and saw. Tears filled her eyes as Burning Gundam threw Gundam Maxter to the ground.

"Bakurou Stop!" She screamed.

He did and turned to looked at her. Rain ran down and enbraced her son. She could feel tears landing on her arm as Gundam Maxter began an assualt on Burning Gundam. Rain looked up and saw sparks flying from almost every part of Burning Gundam. It locked hands with Gundam Maxter.

"Mommy Shika's going to die isn't she."

"No of course not."

"Please don't lie to me. I can feel it."

Rain looked down and she swore she saw a young Shika in her arms. Rain pulled away as the memory flooded her mind.

_It was raining that day and Shika just stood out in it. Rain tried to get her to come inside but nothing would work. The seven year old turned towards her mother pure fear filled her eyes._

"Mommy, I'm not going to grow up, am I?"

"Don't say that Shika. You will grow up." Rain said softly.

"Please don't lie to me." Shika turned back to looked at the water. "I can feel it."

Rain wrapped her arms around the small girl. "Don't be such a silly little girl. All good girls grown up."

"Do you really belive that?" She said turning to looke up at her mother.

Rain didn't know what to say.

"Do really belive that I'll grown up? I know I'm different but I just don't know how."

"Shut up Shika You'll grow up."

"How can you be so sure?"

"Shut Up! You'll grow up!" Rain yelled.

Argo and George looked down at Rain. Tears ran over her face. Bakurou looked at his mother then up at the Gundam Fight. Shika's eyes were burning red as she attacked Chibodee. He punched her and the gundam went tumbling to the ground. Shika forced the damaged machine up.

"Do it Now Chibodee!" She yelled.

Chibodee felt his heart race. He wasn't sure. If he destroyed this monster he would destroy the Shika he called Little Fire Punch. He could see Rain cring. Argo and George turned thier heads away knowing what was about to happen. Bakurou stood tall tears slipping over his cheeks. Domon's words came back to him.

_'Chibodee some times the needs of the many out weight the needs of the few.'_

"Chibodee!" Shika yelled her voice was turning.

Chibodee reacted and grabbed his gun from the ground. He fired and the shot echoed. The action seamed to freeze. Rain looked up as did Argo and George. Bakurou shook his head as Burning Gundam began to fall. It drop to it's knees and fell at Gundam Maxter's feet.

"No." Bakurou whispered. Tears streamed down his face. "NO!" He screamed and ran towards the fallen Gundam.

Chibodee jumped out of Gundam Maxter and took a deep beath looking at the fallen Gundam and the smoldering hole though it. Bakurou ran up and stopped short. Chibodee turned to see the small boy. He winced and turned his head away. Bakurou ran over to the Chibodee and pounded on his leg.

"How could you? Shika was my sister! She thought you would protect her. She told me she trusted you and the others with her life and you killed her!" He screamed and dropped to the ground cring.

Chibodee bit his lip and gathered the small boy up in his arms and softly cried.

"She trusted you. She wanted you to help her." He whispered.

"I did the only way I could." Chibodee said softly.

*****************************************************************************

So what did you think. I hope it wasn't too bag. 


	10. Rest in Peace

Disclaimer: I don't own G-Gunadm or any of the characters execpt for Shika and Bakurou.

*****************************************************************************

A Girl, A Gundam, A Gundam Fight

Chapter 9: Rest in Peace

Luna Starfox

"That's what happened. My sister died right then and there. On the battle feild she loved so much. I' went on with my life. I became a Gundam Fighter for Neo-America after Chibodee moved on. He was never the same after that fight he held back all the time. I turned 18 and took over his job but it still bothers me knowing that I fight in the Gundam that killed my sister. It took us 17 years to just be able to say good bye to her." Bakurou said softly as he looked at his daughter.

She was five years old with soft brown hair up in a high ponytail. She smiled and ran to her mothers arms. The other gundam fighter were there. Well retired Gundam fighters. They didn't enter the fights any more. Bakurou stood and looked over at his wife and daughter. They were happy.

"Honey are you and the others comming?"

"We'll be there in a minute."

He watched his wife walk away. Kneeling down he rested a hand on a grave stone. Chibodee, Sai, George, and Argo laid a red rose on the grave.

"So what did ya think of Shika? Yeah I named her after you sis. I miss you." He said softly and stood up.

Bakurou ran over to his wife and daughter. The other fighters headed to their cars. As they stopped and all turned. The image of a sixteen year old girl dressed like her father stood near the grave. She held red roses in her arms and her cape drifted in the wind.

'Thank you.' He head the wind whisper as she disappeared.

Rose petals swriled around them on the wind and the Fighters nodded.

"Good Bye Red." The old fighters said.

"You can finnaly rest in peace Sis. Good Bye." Bakurou said softly.

*****************************************************************************

Well that's the end I hoped you liked it. 


End file.
